rewrite of 'Aladdin'
by chaos no miko
Summary: like the title says, a rewrite of the disney movie Aladdin using anime character in certain roles. will contain yaoi crossover pairings.


Rewrite of Aladdin

A/N: here's my rewrite of the Disney movie, 'Aladdin'. This will have several things different from the original movie. Read at your own risk, you may get lost. While chaos is not really an original character, you'll have to read the introduction section of my fic, 'Chaos' to really know much about him. Briefly, he is the final limit break of Vincent Valentine from ff7. I have decided that he is actually a demon that was banished for fifty years inside of his mind. He also has a human form beside the gargoyle one.

Chaos usually had no trouble at all traveling between dimensions. But there are forces out there that even he should not mess with. These forces did not like demons intruding in their dimension. And it wasn't just Chaos that faced their wrath, either. His friends were involved as well. Chaos, Count D, and Schuldig had their powers taken. Xelloss, instead of having his powers taken, was limited by rules of genies. His mate, Quatre, was transformed into a flying rug. Both were sealed in a cave so that the others could not use Xelloss to wish themselves back home. Schuldig was transformed into a parrot. Chaos, Count D, and Schuldig's mate, Duo, kept their human forms, and worked to incorporate themselves into positions that would most likely be of help to them in leaving. Count D discovered that the sultan had deluded himself into believing his daughter was still alive. Taking advantage of this, and the ease with which he could pose as a female, he convinced the sultan that he was his daughter. Chaos established himself as the vizier, and Schuldig acted as his 'pet'. Duo managed to find work in the palace as a servant.

These forces that caused all this have been angered other times as well. One time is important to this story, however. A young man, Ken, who had become lost in the desert, had accidentally stumbled upon an ancient ruin. In punishment for trespassing, they transformed him into a small monkey. Frightened, Ken ran and eventually found his way back to Agrabah. He found his friend, Yohji, and after several attempts managed to express to him who he was and what happened. Neither knew of anyway to change him back, so Ken made himself get used to the idea.

Chaos waited patiently on his horse. Schuldig, sitting on his shoulder, was a bit less patient and every so often would grumble to himself. The wind occasionally blew through Chaos' long black hair with its white streak and Schuldig's reddish-orange feathers. Rainbow eyes narrowed as Chaos spotted a grubby human approaching him. "You…are late."

The human bowed low with an apology. "A thousand apologies, o patient one."

There was enough of sarcasm there that Chaos decided he didn't want this one to live. "You have it, then?"

"I had to slit a few throats to get it." The man pulled out one half of a scarab shaped medallion. Chaos reached for it, but Gazeem pulled it away. "Ah, ah , ahhh! The treasure!"

Quickly Schuldig flew by and grabbed up the medallion. He dropped it in Chaos' hand as he settled back on his shoulder. Chaos looked down on the human with obvious contempt. "Trust me, my pungent friend. You'll get what's coming to you."

"What's coming to you! Awk!"

Chaos took out the other half of the medallion and brought the two together. The two halves glowed before merging and coming to life, flying over the dunes. "Quickly, follow the trail!" They both ride off, with Schuldig struggling to maintain his balance. At the end of its path the scarab split back into two halves that each went into the sand to form the eyes of the lion's head that formed out of the sand. The mouth of the lion opened wide, forming the entrance of a cavern. "At last, after all my years of searching, the Cave of Wonders!"

"Awk! Cave of Wonders!"

"By Allah!"

"Now remember! Bring me the lamp. The rest of the treasure is yours, but the lamp is mine!" At chaos' words Gazeem headed towards the cave.

"Awk, the lamp! Awk, the lamp!" Once Gazeem is far enough away, Schuldig talks normally. "Jeez, where'd ya dig this bozo up?"

As Gazeem reaches the entrance, the cave speaks, slightly blowing him back. "Who disturbs my slumber?"

"It is I, Gazeem, a humble thief."

"Know this, only one may enter here. One whose worth lies far within. A diamond in the rough."

Gazeem, now quite nervous, glanced back towards Chaos, who only waved him on. "What are you waiting for? Go on!"

After hesitating briefly, Gazeem stepped into the cave. He flinched, waited for something to happen, but nothing did. He breathed a sigh of relief than went to continue his trek. Suddenly there was a loud roar and the lion's mouth shut on him before he could get out. Soon the head disappeared and all that was left are the two halves of the medallion. The cave whispered one more time, "Seek thee out, the diamond in the rough."

Schuldig unburies himself from the sand. "I can't believe it. I just don't believe it. We're never gonna get a hold of that stupid lamp! Just forget it. Look at this. Look at this. I'm so ticked off that I'm molting!"

"Patience, Schuldig, patience. Gazeem was obviously less than worthy."

"Oh, there's a big surprise. That's an incred-I think I'm gonna have a heart attack and die from that surprise! What're we gonna do? We got a big problem here, a big prob-"

Chaos reached up and pinched Schuldig's beak shut. "Yes, we do. Only one may enter. I must find this one, this diamond in the rough."

A/N: and the end of the first chapter. Please tell me what you think. Thank you. Also, if anyone knows where I can find a script for The Swan Princess or Matilda please tell me. Thank you again.


End file.
